One can Never Have too Many Girl Scout Cookies
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: It's Girl Scout Cookie season! This is what happens when one genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist goes a tad bit over board.


**A/N**

**So I am a Girl Scout and I'm going on 10 years. So where I live it is currently cookie season and Gingerbatch, a best friend of mine and fantastic author, and I were talking and we somehow started a conversation about how amazing it would be if a billionaire walked up and asked to buy all of the cookies. Then Dragondez shows up somewhere in the middle and we're silent for a moment and look at each other and in unison… "Omigod Tony Stark" then after we go on about how amazing it would be I turn to Dragondez, my partner in crime and co-author of my fic Prototype and we look at each other and it turned into "I am so gonna write this later." So this is the product of our random conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters there plain and simple unless I somehow gained ownership over my friends… which as far as I know… I didn't.**

**A/N 1 part 2**

**Oh and just btw my best friend who is really more of the sister I never had, Puppy, who writes Pop Culture Apocalypse with me, makes a cameo because we are both in the same troop. **

**Ok now you can enjoy**

**Nope not yet sorry one more thing…**

**A/N 1 part 3**

**Sorry last one I swear until you get to the end of the fic… you will notice the only two characters that make an appearance it Tony and Steve until the end… I did that kind of on purpose but not really. This can be looked as either an established romantic relationship or if you're not into that than for some reason everyone else just so happens to be gone somewhere and they're the only two around again until the end.**

…**xXx…**

_**One Can Never Have Too Many Girl Scout Cookies**_

"Tony what are those?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen seeing cases of cookies stacked up to the ceiling completely blocking the view of the New York City.

"Girl Scout Cookies." Tony said as he stuffed several Samoa's in his mouth. "Come on I know you've had Girl Scout cookies before… you're old but you're not _that_ old." He said offering the almost empty box to Steve.

"I have had them before but there was only one kind, my mother made sure to by one box every year." He said walking over to the mountain of cookies and carefully selected the sky-blue box that was clearly labeled trefoils. "These ones." He said opening the package and popping one in his mouth. "Haven't changed." He looked over at Tony who seemed to be in a state of shock. "What?"

"Only one type of cookie?!"

"Yeah they were the shortbread. Cheap to make and ran about 25 cents a box."

"And I'm sure you got more in a box to." Tony replied looking sadly inside the now empty Samoa box. "They're going for four buck a box now… not that, that's much of a price to pay for something that only comes around once every year. But the boxes keep getting smaller and there aren't as many cookies but they just seem to get more addicting." He rambled grabbing for a box of the Thin Mints. "But the one thing I hate about them is that they keep getting rid of and adding new cookies and each new cookie they add it's worse than the one they got rid of. Like the All Abouts."

"The what?"

"Right mister 'only ever tried one flavor of girl scout cookie in his whole life' the All Abouts were a short bread cookie dipped in chocolate. you I have a stash of them and you might be lucky enough to try one but I will have to temporarily disable your senses because its location is top secret."

"So that's what the extra walk in closet is for."

"Shhhhhhhhh I said top secret… thanks now I need to move all of them and find another use for the closet."

"Sir."

"Yeah J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony said looking up to the ceiling.

"There is a girl outside with two semi-trucks; she says she has the rest of the cookies."

"Fantastic, tell her I'll be out momentarily." Tony said walking to the elevator.

"Two semi-trucks. Really Tony. How many cookies did you buy?" Steve said following him.

"It was only enough to last me two lifetimes. That's all she said she was allowed to sell me." Tony said nonchalantly. Neither of them spoke until the elevator door opened on the ground floor and they could see through the huge glass walls and doors the two semi-trucks being unloaded by several teenage girls using large heavy machinery.

"I can't believe you." Steve said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You say that now. Wait until we get through half in about a week and you'll be asking me to buy more." Tony said over his shoulder as he walked to greet the girl who seemed in charge of the whole operation. Steve just shook his head and followed after his so he doesn't go buy even more because he knew it was a lie when he said she could only sell him two lifetimes worth. Those girls have no limit as long as you had tons of money in your pocket which Tony has and wouldn't hesitate to buy a few more semi-trucks full.

One girl stood watching it all go down checking off the pallets filled with cases of cookies as they were unloaded. She had long golden brown hair and wore faded blue jeans with a T-shirt with some logo that was covered by her khaki vest that was covered with years' worth of patches. "So how much do I owe you?" Tony said pulling out his checkbook only because he left the cash back up in the penthouse volt. The girl was slightly startled but quickly composed herself and flipped through the novel that was Tony's order.

"It comes to $3,000,000"

"Great." He said scribbling to fill out the check and handed it over to the girl. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Thank you for supporting the girl scouts." She said with a quick smile before running to help one of her fellow scouts to try and prevent several cases of cookies from falling to their doom.

"You just spent $3,000,000 on cookies."

"Yes I did. It's not the worst or the most expensive purchase I've made."

"Whatever you say Tony. But where are you going to put them?"

"I added an extra floor to the tower the other day designed specifically for storing all of the cookies. It should only be a few more hours before their all inside." He said watching another crane hoist two more pallets up to the open ceiling of the designate cookie floor.

"So what about all of the ones in the kitchen?"

"I figured I'd just leave them, they'll be gone in about two days once Clint and Thor see them." They both knew it was true.

…**xXx…**

Two weeks and about one million dollars of cookies later…

"See I told you, the $3,000,000 was worth it." Tony said joining Steve on the couch with an assortment of cookies. This was one of the rare moments where both of them were just able lounge and just do nothing.

"I never said it wasn't worth it. I just didn't believe you when you said you bought $3,000,000 worth of cookies. Until I saw them being delivered to the new floor that I didn't know existed." Steve corrected taking the box of Tagalongs. "And just for the record; you were wrong. It took us _two_ weeks to get _almost_ halfway through the cookies."

"Do you remember everything?" Tony said sarcastically rolling his eyes and reaching for the Tagalongs.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Steve said batting Tony's hand away. Tony was about to retort with something intelligent when they were interrupted by an alarm.

"Tony what on earth-?!" Steve said but was ignored by a panicking Tony who ran out of the room and to the elevator. When the room went quiet Steve was left their confused.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what was that." Steve said looking to the ceiling. Why the ceiling he wasn't sure but it felt odd asking looking anywhere else.

"That was intruder alarm for Mr. Stark's Girl Scout cookie floor." The AI informed the confused captain.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Steve said as he headed to the elevator. When it opened he was greeted by a maze of cookie boxes. This was going to take a while. After he walked on for a good five minutes he could hear the squabbling of two men who Steve assumed to be Tony and the intruder. It wasn't long before he rounded a corner and found them. Tony had tackled Clint who was, at the moment trying to fight Tony off while grabbing for one of the many opened cookie boxes that surrounded them. "You've got to be kidding me." Steve said. The two cookie crazed men froze. "You really had an alarm put in."

"I'm glad I did. If I didn't god knows how many cookies he would have stolen had I not put in that alarm." Tony said in his defense as he stood up. It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes.

"You know there are still some in the kitchen right?" Steve said looking at Clint who sluggishly got up off the floor.

"That'd be way too easy though." He said walking past Tony and Steve to where they assumed was the kitchen.

"This has gotten out of hand."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We've still have about 300,000 cookies left." Tony said with a mouthful of Thin Mints. Steve just turned around and left the cookie tavern with Tony at his heals. "I take it I'm on cookie restriction then."

…**xXx…**

June…

"Tony, you wouldn't happen to still have any Girl Scout cookies." Steve asked walking into the Workshop.

"What happened to getting out of hand?"

"I forgot how addicting they were."

"Mhm right they're all frozen now."

"You froze them?" Steve said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah; If I didn't they'd be a melted mess and I'd have another couple million dollars down the drain. And besides they're best frozen, in the middle of the summer." Tony lead Steve to his cookie floor turned freezer and pulled a few boxes.

"They're like drugs only far more addicting."

"Not complaining though."

**-End**

…**xXx…**

**A/N**

**Cookies sales are going well, my troop is raising money for our trip to Switzerland in about a year and a half. I hope for you people in America, that you got your cookie fix and if you are in a lucky area and got to try the new Mango cookie that they were testing please let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't I'm sorry, I didn't either but let me know what your favorite cookie is. And for those of you people who don't live in the US I hope you support your girl guides in whatever it is they do to raise money and if you could let me know what it is they do that'd be fantastic. ;3**

**Anyway, I may be attempting the 30 day OTP challenge for Camp NaNoWriMo next month or just continuing my already existing fics I'm not sure yet but you will be getting updates for OA and Prototype soon.**


End file.
